Interruptions
by mecedeme
Summary: Oneshot. Rated for one little word used twice. Those bloody cell phones! WJ fluff.


_AN: Hiya! I didn't plan on writing anything this quickly, but I got this idea from a post by Neddy at Coffeerooms (with her permission). When I mentioned it in another Coffeerooms post, Eirish suggested I write about it. Thanks guys!_

_Just a little something to explain Jordan's absence from the delivery room. Or shipper-friendly fantastic wishful thinking. _

* * *

"Who's that with Jordan?" he thought. 

Woody peered down the hall, toward Jordan's so familiar outline, and recognized Ivers in front of her. It looked like they were smiling…

No. Not again. The pain in the ass attourney. Memories of a pain in the ass Aussie drifted into his mind. A bloody corpse helped erase those memories, but still, she wouldn't do that again, would she?

"And why not, Hoyt? Could it be that she doesn't have anything better to do?" He heard that inner voice, the one he'd been ignoring for so long.

He walked purposefully down the hallway, when he saw Ivers turn and leave. No shoulder-touching, no meaningful gazes, and no (thank God!) kissing. Jordan turned and saw him coming. His pace slowed when the leading edge of her glance hit him. The Ivers smile was nice, but when she recognized Woody, it filled her whole presence. She looked happy to see him. Really happy. He had forgotten what that felt like…

"Detective, got any plans tonight?" This was the first time since before her illness that she used that tone of voice for him. Ivers was forgotten by both.

"I know this hot brunette I was going to invite to my place for take out and a movie, why?" Why, indeed. His inner voice asked him why he was flirting with her when he should grab the woman and get out of here. Now.

Matching the playful glint in his eye, Jordan raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Well, I'd hate to interrupt a hot date, but I was going to see if you wanted to grab some Thai food and watch whatever's on TV." She claimed his arm, and as they walked through the swinging doors together she said, "If you like that brunette, will you name your first child after me?"

They both remembered the last time that phrase had passed between them, before everything abruptly changed. His bullet wound, JD, Lu…

Suddenly serious, Woody said, "That's a good idea."

Jordan caught her breath. "So, Thai at my place?"

* * *

He caught up to her at her door. They silently entered. The food was quickly abandoned on the table, and with whispers of, "I'm not really hungry," they fell into each others arms. All the things they hadn't said, the discussion that really needed to occur, all that could wait. A simpler kind of communication was called for right now. 

A few happy moments later, she was sitting on his lap on the couch. She was melting under the effects of his kisses on her throat, and had just drawn his lips back to her mouth when her cell phone went off.

They both involuntarily tensed up and froze for a breath.

"Jordan…" Woody began but he knew it was futile.

Jordan had different ideas. She kissed each of his eyes tenderly, then looked into them lovingly. "I told you I've grown up." The ringing continued but she allowed it to stop on it's own. Each time the phone rang, their kisses deepened. Jordan's breath was quickening.

Woody was kissing his way over to the soft spot under her ear, when _his_ cell phone rang.

Jordan arched an eyebrow, and breathlessly said, "I dare you not to pick up that phone."

He stared at her, and realized it wouldn't be easy, but since he wasn't on call, and since she'd just accomplished the same miracle, he couldn't pass up an opportunity to prove his fortitude.

If they hadn't been sitting in the position they were presently enjoying, it may have occurred to them that something was going on, but they were both quite thoroughly pre-occupied. Jordan slipped off Woody's lap to lie back on the couch. Woody followed her, his lips never leaving hers. They were just getting really comfortable when…

…Jordan's land line phone rang.

They simultaneously turned their heads, four eyes boring holes into the offensive thing.

By now, they were sinking back to earth, and it dawned on them that perhaps they should find out why they were both being pursued so relentlessly.

With a sigh of resignation, Jordan rose and checked her call display. It was a morgue line.

"Hello." Jordan tried not to sound like a disappointed teenager. It didn't work.

"Finally! Where have you been, Jordan? What's wrong - no, it doesn't matter! Not now! You won't believe what has just happened, it's the most amazing thing, you've never seen anything like it, well, you probably have, but I just can't believe that I had the opportunity, nay, the privilege of assisting in the most wonderful moment of my dear friend's long odyssey, the culmination of such a lengthy period of hopes and fears, to stand upon that lofty portal whereby the miracle of life enters…"

"Nigel! Nige!" It took Jordan a couple of tries to get his attention . "Did you say miracle of life? Are you talking about Lily?"

A little put out to have his smashing oration interrupted, Nigel realized that the information had best be relayed without delay, and speeches could be held until a more appropriate moment.

"Yes, Luv, Madeline was just born, right here! In our humble little conference room! You should have seen Kate, she was smiling, and supportive, you would have guessed she was an OB the way she calmly handled the whole thing. Bug was there, and Dr. Macey, it was – magical!"

Lily had given birth, in the morgue of all places, and Jordan hadn't been there. Woody had crossed the room, hearing Jordan's half of the conversation and holding her from behind placed his head near the receiver. He smiled at his friend's eloquence, but his no-nonsense efficiency jumped in. "Nige, where is she now?"

"Oh! Hello Woodrow! So you're together, good! Lily has been asking for both of you – wait. You're together. At Jordan's. Late." Nigel paused to smile as if they could see him. "Bloody good!"

Jordan rolled her eyes, and quietly asked for Lily's current location.

Self-satisfied amusement filled his voice as Nigel responded that she'd been taken to the hospital. With a cell phone they may have been able to bluff their way through, but they had just clearly demonstrated to Nigel that they were together, at Jordan's, quite late in the evening when he knew they both had work the following morning. He had noted that they were so close together that they were sharing one telephone and Jordan had sounded decidedly ticked off at being interrupted.

Woody thanked him, and he hung up. Jordan turned in his arms, and said, "Well, I hope you're ready because we just went public."

Woody smiled, muttered something about not caring and claimed her lips yet again. They pulled back a bit, shared an affectionate gaze for a moment. By unspoken decision they grabbed their jackets and left to meet Madeline. Oddly, neither felt it was an interruption this time. There would be no more interruptions. Times together, and unavoidable times apart, times of terrific arguments, and times of quiet peace.

But no more interruptions.


End file.
